Lasertron Wiki
Welcome! Everything you need to know about Lasertron. Currently it only contains informations of Rochester area. If someone from Buffalo can contribute to it, it will be greatly appericated! A laser tag game designed for adults! This is a one-of-a-kind laser tag designed for adults! Warning and Rules for Lasertron If you are here to find information about Lasertron, and if you think about going there, you should know this sport is physically demanding. Those with asthma, heart problems, back or neck problems, joint problems, epileptic seizures, pregnancy and pre-existing conditions should exercise caution while playing. Running, climbing, chewing gum, laying down, vulgar language, and sensor shielding are all prohibited. You must be five feet away from all players. In games with limited energy units, you must go back to the recharger while deactivated. You must obey referees at all times. If you fail to meet those rules, referees either will warn you, give you a penalty in which as your vests will be disabled for 10-30 seconds and you need to go to the recharger to play again, or if necessary, kick you out of the game. How to Play Each session is made up of either 4 or 6 games. Players are first led into a briefing area where a video featuring the rules of the game and details about the game format are presented. Players are then assigned a vest number and are instructed to find their vest, putting it on with the phaser and phaser cord in the front. Once all players have their vests, the referee escorts each team to their recharger and explains any other details for the game. To fire the phaser, press in one red button on the front of the phaser and pull down the trigger. To activate the rapid fire feature, press down both red buttons and hold down the trigger. There are 7 sensors on each vest that can be tagged - one on the front, one on the back, one on each shoulder, and one on the left, right, and front of the phaser. Players may purchase a 1 or 2 attraction pass or a membership. The memberships entitle players to 1, 2, or 3 games per day for a monthly fee that is the same or cheaper than the cost of 1 or 2 attraction pass. Gold or Platinum members are allowed to attend the special member only night called Spec Ops. This night allows players to try out new and modified game modes before being released to the general public. Locations Company Owned Centers The Buffalo location is the original Lasertron facility. Opened in 1988, this facility is the oldest operating laser tag facility in the United States. Throughout its history, the building and arena have been modified several times. In 2004, the arena was completely overhauled to add a second floor. Other renovations included expanding the building to make room for two cyber sport courts and a party room, adding mini golf, and a go-kart track. The facility currently features a 2 floor, 9200 square foot arena with 4 recharging stations and 11 sectors, 2 cyber sport courts, an arcade area, a snack bar, an adult bar, a 27 hole mini golf course, and a high roller big wheel race track. The Rochester location was opened in 2015 and was built specifically with perfection in mind. The facility features 2 laser tag arenas. The 8834 square foot, 2 floor Arena 2 (formerly known as the Tactical Arena) hosts the legacy games and is best suited for less experienced players. This arena features 2 recharging stations and 8 bases that are not currently in use. The 8838 square foot, 2 floor Arena 1 (formerly known as the Sport Arena) hosts the more modern and experimental game types. In 2017 and 2018, the arena was renovated to add sectors, bonus targets, and TVs at all of the bases. There are 2 recharging stations, 4 bases, and 11 sectors throughout the arena. The facility currently features the two laser tag arenas, 2 cyber sport courts, a semi-private and private party room, a sports bar, a cafe and dessert deli, and an arcade area. This location has hosted all of the Lasertron corporate conferences since it was opened and acts as a model facility for the manufacturing side of the company. Other Lasertron Facilities Because Lasertron manufactures their own equipment, there are more locations throughout the world. These locations are not owned by Lasertron but use the vests and game computers purchased from the company. A full list of company owned centers is located on the corporate website. Lasertron Manufacturing Lasertron was founded on September 23, 1986 by Jim and Steve Kessler and their equipment was first sold in 1992. The most current version of the hardware that is being produced is version LT-12.5 which is the system in use in the Arena 1 in Rochester, as well as in Buffalo. Game Modes Solo Free For All This game is played with 2-7 players in both arenas in Rochester and in Buffalo. In this game mode you can tag any other player. The vest color is traditionally blue. Team Free For All This game is played with 8-40 players in Arena 2 in Rochester and in Buffalo. Players are divided into two teams. Players score points by tagging other players and lose points when tagged. The team with the most points at the end of the game is the winner. Base Recharge (also known as Team Base, Team Base Recharge, Base Station) This game is played with 8 or more players in Arena 1 in Rochester and in Buffalo. Players can tag bases and players on the opposite team to score points. The team with the most points at the end of the game is the winner. Bases are worth more points per tag in games with more players. Domination This game is played in Arena 1 in Rochester and in Buffalo. Players try to take over the sectors by standing underneath the sensors and holding them for as long as possible. Sectors are worth more points the deeper players go into the arena. The team with the most points at the end of the game is the winner. There are more sectors in games with more players. [[King of the Hill|'King of the Hill']] This game is played in Arena 1 in Rochester and in Buffalo. There are 1-3 hills that randomly move throughout the game. Players try to take over the hills by standing underneath the sensors and holding them for as long as possible. Players earn more points for their team the longer they control the hill. The team with the most points at the end of the game is the winner. There are more hills in games with more players. Headquarters This game is played in Arena 1 in Rochester and in Buffalo. Players try to destroy the headquarters of the opposing team in order to win the game. Each team has 5 headquarters to defend. The headquarters all start with a specified shield level. Every tag on an opposing headquarters will reduce the shield level. Once a headquarters loses all of its shields, it will become destroyed and can no longer be tagged. The team that destroys all of the other team's headquarters first is the winner. Elimination This game is played in Arena 2 in Rochester and in Buffalo. Each player starts with a set number of laser pulses and energy units. The object of the game is to tag and eliminate all other players on the opposite team. The team that eliminates all of the opposing players first is the winner. Zombie This game is played with 8 or more players in both arenas in Rochester and in Buffalo. A small amount of players start each game as zombies. The object of the game for zombies is to tag and infect humans by reducing their energy units to zero. The humans try to defend themselves and survive the game. Any humans that run out of energy units or laser pulses instantly become zombies. [[Battle Royale|'Battle Royale']] This is an upcoming game, expected to be released in the Summer of 2019. Battle Royale is a modified version of Elimination in which players can tag and eliminate opposing players. Eliminated players turn purple and join the 'storm', and can work to eliminate the remaining players. This game will mainly be played in tournaments which are open to members and 30-day cardholders. Special Modes In certain games, players have the ability to choose and activate their own special modes. These modes immediately activate a vest with special abilities. To activate the special modes menu, hold down the trigger without pressing any other buttons. When the menu appears, continue to hold the trigger in and use the red buttons to scroll up and down. To activate the mode, simply release the trigger. * Bonus ** 3x points per tag * Rapid Fire ** Phaser fires 8x per second * Spy ** Changes player to the opposing team's color * Deactivator ** Deactivates players with a single tag * Energizer ** Recharges teammates with a single tag ** This is the only mode where it is beneficial to tag teammates * Freeze Ray ** Freezes players for 3 seconds when tagged ** This mode was removed from Rochester and Buffalo * Stealth ** Allows players to move around the arena undetected ** When activated, vest lights will turn off and the player will become invincible ** Ends when the player fires their phaser and leaves them fully charged * Deflector ** Makes players invincible ** Any player who tags a player in deflector mode receives the tag themselves * Invisible ** Turns the player's vest lights off Cyber Sport Cyber Sport is a two team sport that’s a combination of lacrosse and basketball played on highly maneuverable Cyber Cars. This game was first introduced to the Buffalo location in 2006 and has developed into fun and competitive game for kids and adults. The object of the game is to shoot the ball into the opposing team's goal. The location of the shot determines the point value when scoring using a line similar to the three point line in basketball. Latest activity __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse